This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In some drilling and production systems, hangers, such as a tubing hanger, may be used to suspend strings of tubing for various flows in and out of the well. Such hangers may be disposed within a wellhead that supports both the hanger and the string. For example, a tubing hanger may be lowered into a wellhead and supported there. To facilitate the running or lowering process, the tubing hanger may couple to a tubing hanger running tool (THRT). Once the tubing hanger has been lowered into a landed position within the wellhead by the THRT, the tubing hanger may then be mechanically locked into position. The THRT may then be disconnected from the tubing hanger and extracted from the wellhead.
Throughout the process of locking the hanger to the wellhead, down hole components may need to be activated and controlled to prevent any sudden pressure release from the well. This is achieved by controlling valves with hydraulic control lines that pass through the THRT and the tubing hanger. However, because the THRT rotatingly locks the hanger in place there is a break in the continuous control lines that prevents the control lines from rotating and breaking. Existing THRTs typically use a control line bushing that incorporates a series of seal galleries that maintain communication between control lines in the tubing hanger and control lines in the THRT, during rotation of the THRT. Unfortunately, as the THRT rotates the seals around the seal galleries may bunch and buckle.